Lost in the Middle
by ALL-OF-THE-FEELS
Summary: Harley gets a boyfriend but not all is well in paradise. Will her family notice what Harley is going through, or will the curse of being the forgotten middle child be the end of the happy go lucky Harley we all know and love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Harley! Harley diez that is… you might've heard of my family, we're pretty large; nine in total. I'm the middle kid-kid number four- but that's not who I am. I'm an inventor. It's kinda my thing, and I'm a family as big as mine you definitely need a "thing" to stand out; especially as the middle kid. I make a lot of my inventions to help my family, not that anyone notices. That's not to say I don't love doing it but some appreciation would be nice I guess… curse of the middle kid.

Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to the rest of my siblings; first is Rachel she's the fashionista. Next is Georgie she's the athlete. After her is Ethan he's my best friend in the whole family; he's also the best musician. I come next in the order, but after me is the twins Lewie and Beast. They are troublemakers, but they sure are funny. And, last but not least is Daphne. She is the diva! I love the girl, but she can be scary when needed.

That's my family! I love them all so much I would do anything for them. We all look out for each other as best we can. You would think with such an age span we wouldn't be close, but I've never met a family closer!

At least that's how I typically feel. Lately I've been feeling a little lost. Like they forget I'm there sometimes. It's not like we don't hang out, but recently everyone is getting really busy with their own lives. Rachel has all her friends and Georgie has her sports practices. The younger kids have been going to a lot of play dates; I'm so happy that everyone is so happy I just wish we could all be happy together.

I guess I can't really complain tho I have been skipping out on family time a bit myself. Well not by myself that is. I met this really cool guy at school and I think we are kind of dating! Yay! I've never had a relationship like this before and I'm really excited. His name is Jason and he's into science like me. In fact we met in science club. I've never met someone who can be in science club and still be so cool.

I was so happy when Jason started talking to me. He's a really good listener. Being a middle child means that I never get to talk, but it's not like that with Jason. He's an only child so he doesn't really understand but he tries really hard too. I sometimes think I just about talk his ear off! That's probably my favorite thing about having a sort of boyfriend is that I have someone to talk to. I feel like I could tell him anything. He makes me feel like I'm important, something I've been missing for a long time. I hope we get more serious, maybe I'll even introduce him to my family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well today has been extra bad."

"Why's that?"

Ugh he's so thoughtful he doesn't even care that all I'm doing is complaining.

"First I slept through my alarm and no one thought to wake me up. Then everyone complained that I made us late! I got bad score on my English test and a pop quiz in math. To top it all off I got a ton of homework!" I finish with a none to graceful plop onto the couch Jason is sitting on.

"Aw come here I know what'll fix your day."

"What?"

"Cuddling" he gives me a cheeky smile.

Wow could he be anymore perfect? I smile happily and curl into his arms.

"Better?" He asks.

"Better."

We lie like that for awhile just comfortably in each other's presence until my phone starts ringing. I go to grab it, but Jason beats me too it.

"Who's Ethan?" He sounds a little upset but I can't imagine why.

"My brother. You know the one that's in the grade ahead of us?"

"Oh, yeah" he laughs almost nervously "I forgot."

I just laugh it off and excuse myself to answer Ethan.

"Hey Ethan what's up?"

"Not much where've you been Harls it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm just at a friends house no biggie I'll be home in a bit."

"Ok see you then I guess…"

"Got to go Ethan bye." I end the call before he answers eager to get back to Jason. I walk back to the couch and lean into Jason's arms.

"So I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" I'm nervous I don't know why tho.

"I've been having a really good time hanging out with you…" he takes a deep breath "would you possibly want to be my girlfriend?"

Oh my gosh! My first boyfriend! Wow we can go in dates and do cute couple things and Rachel and Georgie will be totally jealous. I just can't—

"Harley? Harley? Is that a no?"

"No! I mean yes! Sorry yes I would love to be your girlfriend!"

He smirks at my answer and I'm just so excited I don't even realize that he's leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly his lips are on mine and I'm kind of startled. I think he noticed that I was a little uncomfortable but he just kept going. That's not a bad thing I guess, I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now doesn't that mean that we should kiss? I'm probably just nervous. Yeah. I finally give into the kiss and I like it. We keep making out for a bit more then he tries to go a bit farther. I feel his hand moving up to the back of my bra, and I freeze. I push him off gently.

"I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet…"

He looks a little upset, but he backs off. I check the time.

"Oh my gosh wow! I have to go home before my family starts to worry!"

"Ok I'll walk you out."

He walks me to the front door of his house; as im about to leave he pulls me to him and gives me a peck on the lips.

"One for the road." He winks.

I just smile and with that I'm out the door and walking to my house. It's a good thing we only live a few blocks apart. I finally make it to my house and slip in the front door.

"I'm home." I announce as my mom comes around the corner.

"Oh Harley where did you come from we thought you were upstairs all afternoon?"

Ouch.

"Remember mom I told you I was going to a friends house after school?"

"Oh yes you did tell me that. How did you get home? Did you get a ride? You know I don't like you getting rides from strangers! I could—"

"Mom mom relax I walked. His house is only a few blocks from here."

"His?" My Dad asked appearing from the next room. "You were at a boys house?"

Lewie and Beast came running from upstairs.

"Harley was at a boys house!"

I hear the rest of my family enter the room, and from there it was pretty much a family interrogation


	3. Chapter 3

The room is dark and I'm sitting at a table. All of a sudden a bright light clicks on right in my face. I sigh. This is all a little dramatic, but that's to be expected with this family.

"What's the big idea guys?"

"We're the ones asking the questions here!" Of course it would be Lewie and Beast that would get into this whole interrogation the most. It was probably their idea to begin.

"Where were you on the afternoon of… well… today?"

"I already told mom I went to a friends house. We were working on a science project…" Ok not a total lie; that is how why he asked me over. It's not my fault one thing led to another.

"We've already established this 'friend' of yours is a male. Care to tell us a name?

"Really Rachel? You too?"

"This is prime family gossip!" She states as I roll my eyes.

"His name is Jason, and we met in science club."

"I guess I really don't get what the big deal is I mean Rachel and I talk to boys all the time?" Yes Georgie to the rescue!

"Thank you! Come on people this is crazy."

"Harley is still young and innocent! You and Rachel are more mature, not that I'm happy about that either." My dad finished grumbling.

"Yeah and she's my little sister! It's my brotherly duty to be protective."

"Really Ethan?"

"Always BFTF." He winks and I just sigh. By this point I'm thoroughly exasperated.

"We're just here because we love a good interrogation" Beast nods with Lewie's statement. My dad continued on.

"Who knows? Now that your hanging out with boys it won't be long until you get a boyfriend!"

Oh gosh! I immediately start blushing at that. I hope no one notices. Act natural… finally Daphne who's been silent this whole time speaks up in her trademark deadpan.

"You're blushing."

Shoot. Of course Daphne would not only notice, but she just had to point it out. At her words everyone looks at me for an explanation, but to my surprise it's Rachel that saves me.

"Omg! Emergency girl talk right now!"

She grabs Georgie and I and drags us up stairs to our room; past the shocked faces of the rest of my family. Rachel is shockingly strong. The door is promptly slammed and barricaded. I know that will do little to stop eavesdropping but it's better than facing everyone head on. Geez I just got a boyfriend less than an hour ago and already my whole family is all over me. If this is what it takes to get acknowledged in this family I should have done this a long time ago. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Rachel.

"Ok spill! I totally saw that blush! Are you and Jason dating? Is he cute? How did you meet? Is he—"

"Woah slow down there give Harley a chance to answer some of those questions."

"Thank you Georgie. When did you get to be the voice of reason?"

"I've gone to many teamwork camps and seminars for all my sports." With a shrug me and Rachel just brush it off. Typical Georgie.

"Ok then, we'll to answer your questions yes Jason and I are datin—"

I'm cut off by the squealing coming from Rachel and Georgie.

"Sorry sorry please continue."

"Guys we've only been dating for like less than an hour. We met in science club a few weeks ago. We've been hanging out and talking since then. Today at his house he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes!"

"Yay omg Harley has her first boyfriend!"

"I'm really happy for you Harley. I hope he makes you happy."

"He does! He's a great listener I feel like I could tell him anything." I sigh dreamily.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Rachel you can't just ask her that! They only just started dating. Wait Harley why is you face all red?"

"Oh my gosh they totally kissed look how red she is!"

"Guys stop okay yes we kissed! Yes!"

This just caused louder squealing to ensue. I roll my eyes at their antics, but keep blushing. Argh I can't stop!

"So was it any good?"

"Well I don't really have a frame of reference, but I think I liked it…" Georgie looked confused at this.

"You think you liked it? What does that mean I thought you either like it or don't?"

"Well like I said it was my first kiss… I don't know, I just wasn't convinced I was ready, but I guess that what boyfriends and girlfriends do right?"

Rachel and Georgie share a look. It doesn't look good. Rachel turns to me and starts slowly.

"Harley, honey, you know you can tell Jason if you're not ready for that kinda stuff yet. Just because you are boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to be uncomfortable."

"Well yeah I know. Come on guys, don't worry I'm completely helpless!"

Another sceptical shared look.

"Guys? Seriously I can stand up for myself! I like Jason but I'm not going to let him push me around." I finish with a huff. I think about how I was able to tell Jason to stop when he was going for my bra. See I know how to stand up for myself! I almost bring it up but decide not to; I don't want them to be even more worried over nothing.

"Well okay if you're sure…"

"We just want you to be safe. Okay Harley like Ethan said you're our little sister; it's our job to protect you."

"I know and thank you, but I'm not so little anymore. Besides you don't have to worry with Jason I trust him."

With that I stand up to head downstairs. As I unlock and open the door Ethan falls into the room; he was obviously trying to listen in on our conversation. I just roll my eyes and step over him; I have homework to do and the weird antics of my siblings aren't going to get in the way of that.

I finally make it to the kitchen table to do my homework. Ugh I wasn't kidding with Jason before I really have a lot of homework tonight. I guess I'll just have to get started. I pull out my first textbook and set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Today I'm going to invent something. I'm not quite sure what yet, but I have tons of ideas. These past few weeks I haven't had a lot of free time to invent; I guess that's because I've been a little preoccupied with having a boyfriend! Yay! I just don't think that will ever get old. But anyways back to my point I've got a lot of inventing to make up for.

I set to work on my latest project; the Mop-inator! Ok I know dumb name. Give me a break it's been a bit since my last invention, I'm a little rusty. It's like how a vacuum is like an automated broom, but with a mop. I think it could really help with chores, but that's not important. I'm just happy to be doing what I love.

With that thought I set back to work. I'm about halfway done when I'm interrupted. This had better be good.

"Hey Harls how's it hanging?"

"I'm a little busy Ethan…"

"Oh ok I just wanted to come down and see you; it feels like forever since we just got to talk."

"I see you all the time Ethan; we live in the same house. As for talking I guess I've just been a little busy lately.

"Yeah busy sucking face." He says it quietly under his breath but I still hear.

"Ok yeah I've been hanging out with Jason a lot, he's my boyfriend. That's what you're supposed to do as a couple; hang out. Also we do more than make out we have really good conversations and we help each other with homework and-and a lot of other stuff!"

"Ok ok I surrender. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I just miss you BFTF. I'll leave you to your inventing."

I sigh as Ethan leaves. I shouldn't have gone off on him like that; I feel bad. He does have a point though. I think I need to start making more of an effort to spend time with my family again. I don't know, I think I'll ask Jason what I should do when I go over to his house tonight.

I work for a few more hours until I'm sure that my invention works. After I've readjusted for what seemed like the millionth time, I look down at my phone to check the time. 5:49. Ok wow I had hardly noticed just how much time had passed! I told Jason I'd meet him at his house at 6; I need to leave for Jason's right now if I want to have any hope of being on time.

I put away all my tools as quickly as I can. I place the mop-inator off to the side; I'll unveil it to mom later. As I'm walking out the door I check my watch again; 5:57. Oh well so I'm a few minutes late it's not the end of the world. Even with this thought I walk a little faster than normal.

I ended up walking up to his house only 7 minutes late. I ring the doorbell. Before my hand is even back to my side the door is thrown open.

"Where were you?"

He seemed almost mad; that can't be right I'm not that late.

"I'm sorry I know I'm late. I just finally got a chance to invent again, and I lost track of time. Sorry."

"Please don't let it happen again. I called you why didn't you answer me?"

No there's definitely a strain to his voice. I check my phone and there are 4 missed calls from Jason. Oh.

"I'm so sorry I guess I just had my phone in my pocket the whole afternoon. I didn't even check it until now."

He doesn't look happy, but I think the issue is dropped, for now at least. He motions me inside; I take off my coat and hang it up by the front door. He goes to the living room and sits on the couch. I follow after removing my shoes.

"So now that I'm here what shall we do?"

I'm trying to move passed our little mini fight, so flirting a little bit should help a bit right? It seems to as he smirks and pulls me into him. This is usually how it goes; we talk for a bit then make out or makeout first than cuddle. It's really nice. I've grown much more used to the kissing and thoroughly enjoy our after school smooch time, almost as much as I enjoy inventing.

After a bit we break apart for a small reprieve. He grabs us some snacks from the kitchen. When he gets back we start talking about our days. I just can't believe how perfect he is.

"So yeah after school I went to the gym, and that's about it for my day. Pretty average until you got here; then it became amazing like always."

"Aw you make my days better too." I give him a peck on the cheek.

We are just laying on the couch enjoying the silence and each others presence when we start kissing again. A girl could really get used to all this attention. This time I feel his hand start to move up my back once again. Not a big deal I tell myself. He's just repositioning, yeah. I feel him grasp the back of my bra. Ok I was wrong. I pull away.

"I don't think I'm ready to go any farther than what we have been doing yet…"

"Oh come on Harley. We've been dating for weeks now; couldn't we try going a little further?"

"I'm just not sure…"

"I thought you liked me. If you really liked me you would prove it."

"I- I guess we can go a little further…" What else was I supposed to do; I do like him and I don't want him to be upset.

With that his mouth is on mine once again. I try to focus on the kissing and not the hands traveling up my back. Before I even realize it my bra is unhooked. I start to feel a little uncomfortable, but I did say that I'd allow this and I don't go back on my word. I try to focus back in on the kiss- the familiar- but my mind is distracted by his hands. His roaming hands. I think I freeze up, but I don't pull away. Jason doesn't seem to notice and carries on his ministrations. He's touching me through the fabric of my top; grabbing. All of a sudden I feel my shirt start to be lifted, and I can't do it anymore. I rush to sit up and remove his hands from me.

"What the hell Harley? You said we could further."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't do it. I'm too young. I think I should just go."

I put my bra back on. I rush to gather my things and just leave before this can get any worse. In my haste I don't see the rage in his eyes or the tight set of his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm running.

I'm running home and I'm trying not to cry. Urgh it's not even that big of a deal; I just don't know why it set me off the way it did. I just want my bed and some quiet time to think.

I finally make it to my house and I just hope I can make it up to my room undetected. I open the front door and peek inside. The coast is clear. Just more perks of a big family I guess. With that I skip upstairs.

"You're home early."

I nearly jump out of my skin!

"Geez Georgie! You almost gave me a heart attack." I clutch my chest and slow my breathing. Man am I thankful that it's just Georgie. She's not likely to notice anything being off about me.

"Anyways yeah I guess I am home early. I just have a lot of homework to get done so I'll just get going…"

"Ok! I've got to go work on my hand stands. I was reading that by spending more time upside down you actually can turn your negative energy positive!" With that she skips off.

Phew. My bed. My warm wonderful bed. My safe place. I crawl under the covers and just curl up. I don't cry because there's nothing to cry over. I just lay still and think about his hands. It's almost like I can still feel them. I feel violated, but that's not right. I said yes. It's my fault; I said yes and then told him no. I hope he's not too mad at me, I'll make it up to him tomorrow. Yeah… and with that thought I drift of to a fitful sleep.

—-

"Aaahh!"

I'm thrown from my sleep. A dream I don't remember on the forefront of my mind and a muffled scream on my lips. All I remember are these cold unforgiving eyes and these roaming hands.

I look around the room and see that luckily I didn't wake anyone. I'm panting and I look down at myself. I'm covered in sweat. I look at the clock, 4:57. Well that's almost time to get up plus the bathroom will definitely be free at this hour. I grab some clothes and head for a shower.

As I walk out of my room towards the bathroom I think I hear a shuffling come from another room but I can't be sure. I keep going and make it to the bathroom with no problems from Daphne or otherwise.

When I walk into the bathroom the girl I see in the mirror haggard.

I turn away from the mirror and start the water as hot as I can bare and then I step in. As the water runs down my body I feel cleansed; I'm not sure of what but I do feel better.

I got through my normal routine; my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner then lavender body wash and finish with shaving. I take longer than normal, but I have time to kill at this hour.

I step out of the shower feeling much better. With my towel wrapped around I check my appearance once more in the mirror and find it much more satisfactory.

I drop the towel and get changed into my clothes for the day. I decided to dress a bit nicer today as part of my plan to make up yesterday to Jason. I wear a nicer floral dress that stops a couple inches above my knees. I pair that with a white cardigan and some short boots. After I'm dressed I still have plenty of time to do some light makeup and my hair.

I emerge from the bathroom looking much better than normal if I do say so myself. The wonders of actually having time to do all this without my family barging in constantly.

I quietly make my way back to my room.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Jeez Ethan you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry but really why are you up you should be sleeping."

"Well I could say the same to you, but if you must know I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I figured I could finally get the bathroom all to myself."

He gives me a skeptical look.

"Ok I've explained myself. What are you doing up?"

"I heard noise and decided to check it out."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay Harley. Are you sure you're ok though. I thought I heard a scream earlier?"

"Oh… yeah that was me. I didn't just wake up I guess. I don't remember it but I was awakened by a nightmare. Sorry I didn't think anyone heard me."

"You don't need to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm okay. Thank you."

"Are you sure? Harley you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I said I was fine Ethan!"

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight slash morning I guess…"

Ugh why did I snap at him like that? He was just trying to be nice. I can't do anything right!

I head back to my room and flop down on my bed. 5:34. About half an hour until people start actually getting up. Well I guess I can use this time to study.

—

The rest of my morning and school day was uneventful. Jason pulled me aside after lunch and asked me to come to his house. That's where I'm headed now.

I walk up the steps and reach to knock. The door is opened before I am given the chance. He must have been waiting. He motions me inside.

"Hi Jason."

He leads us to his couch. We sit in silence for a bit. I'm not really sure what to do he doesn't seem happy and I don't want to upset him.

"I'm waiting."

Waiting? Waiting for what? I must have missed something.

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Well aren't you going to apologize for what happened yesterday?"

Apologize? Sure it was awkward, but I don't think he gets to demand an apology.

"I'm sorry that things went the way they did yesterday but if you'd—"

"No don't turn this around on me!"

Ok he's mad. Really mad. He's scaring me now.

"I've done nothing wrong! I've been the perfect boyfriend and you still don't respect my wishes!"

"Jason I'm sorry I just- I'm not ready…"

"Oh enough of the excuses Harley! Yesterday you told me you were fine then you changed your mind? Ha! I thought you were smarter than that."

He's closer now. When did he get closer?

"Jason you're scaring me!"

He leans back and I feel like I can breath again.

"I love you Harley, but if we can't go passed just kissing you must not love me."

"No! Don't say that Jason! I like you a lot-"

He cuts me off, his voice dangerously low "So you don't love me back?"

"No that's not what I said! And besides if you really loved me you would accept that I'm not ready!"

I don't even see the hit coming. All I know is that suddenly pain is blossoming across my cheek. I stumble back, but I don't fall; my eyes are wide and burning with tears as I look at Jason. He seems just as surprised as me, and suddenly he's rushing toward me. I flinch expecting another blow, but I feel his arms wrap around me in a too tight hug. I don't reciprocate the hug, but I'm too afraid to pull away. I'm almost to dazed to understand him when he starts to speak.

"I'm sorry Harls. I'm so so sorry. I wish you wouldn't push me like this. I just love you so much and it makes me mad to hear you say that I don't."

Suddenly his grip on me tightens a bit more. He looks directly into my eyes.

"You love me to, right?"

"Of-of course Jason" I stutter out.

"And you forgive me?"

"Of course Jason."

"Good. As long as you don't push me I promise this will never happen again. I'm sorry. You won't tell anyone about this right Harley?"

I try to pull back, but he holds me firm.

"I won't tell. I'm sorry I made you angry."

He peppers some kisses on my face. "See now everything is all better."

I don't say anything not wanting to make him mad again.

Why did I do that? It's all my fault this even happened in the first place! I shouldn't have gone back on my word.

As Jason continues to kiss me I try to kiss back. He said he's sorry, and I forgave him. I just want to pretend this never happened. I ignore the burn of my cheek that reminds me of the events that just transpired; and I ignore the churn of my gut as I feel his hands once again move to my bra. This time once he unhooks my bra he wastes no time in pawing at my chest, and because I'm determined not to make him mad I let him. Even if I feel like crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi I've never written a note before so I'm not sure anyone will care, but I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I have no excuse I'm just really slow and sporadic with my writing. I also wanted to assure people that I never abandon stories it just might be a while between updates.**

* * *

Something is not right. It has been a few weeks since I first noticed something was really wrong, but ever since then that feeling has gotten stronger. All of my bad feelings are surrounding my BFTF. I can just tell that something is off, and I am determined to figure it out. I need to plan some way to figure everything out, but I never really was the best at coming up with creative ideas. I typically leave that up to my sister, Harley. Hi, my name is Ethan Diaz, and I'm worried about my little sister.

Harley was out late with her boyfriend -again-, so I decided to wait up for her. I couldn't sleep anyways knowing she wasn't home especially because I didn't trust her "boyfriend". His name is Jason and he gives me the creeps. Maybe I'm just being overprotective, but I just don't want to see Harley hurt.

Harley is my closest friend in the family, and probably the whole world. We tell each other everything, or at least we did. Ever since she started dating that Jason guy we haven't been able to spend as much time together. But hey, it's not Harley's fault, it's no one's fault. We are both growing up, and we don't need to spend so much time together. Besides I trust Harley's judgement, she wouldn't date anyone that's not trustworthy. Honestly it's dumb that I even waited for her. She's growing up and she doesn't need me to protect her all the time. With these thoughts I decided to head to my room and try to sleep. I knew Harley would be fine.

I never made it to my room though because at that moment I heard the front door open. I sighed, I did wait all this time I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. I waited by the stairs as I heard her try to be as quiet as possible. She probably didn't want to wake anyone up. As I hear her moving about I thought I heard sniffling but I couldn't be sure. Finally I heard her coming up the stairs. I decided a little banter was in order.

"Someone was out late." I smile as she jumps a bit, she definitely wasn't expecting to get caught I realize.

"What are you still doing up? It's so late and you should be sleeping."

"At the risk of sounding too cliche, I could ask the same for you Harls." I still couldn't really see her face, but I imagine she rolled her eyes at that one. She quickly tried to move passed me.I finally caught a good look at her face. I didn't like what I saw. Red-rimmed eyes and a dark blotch on her cheek. Maybe it was my imagination, but it almost looked vaguely hand shaped.

"I lost track of time at Jason's now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go to bed." She snapped at me, but I stopped her. I could ignore the red eyes, but I drew the line at a bruise on her face.

"Harley wait, what's that on your cheek?" I reached my hand up to feel her cheek, but as I moved she stepped away from me. It was almost like she was scared of me.

"It's nothing-"

"It is not nothing!" I interrupted.

"It is if you would let me finish! I fell at Jason's house. It is really nothing it doesn't even hurt." Again she tried to get around me, no doubt to go to her room, but I wasn't ready to let this drop just yet. I had never known Harley to be so clumsy, something just didn't feel right.

"Wait a second! Are you sure you're alright? You know you can tell me anything Harley..." I didn't want to push her, but I just couldn't help but worry.

"Yes Ethan I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Still whispering although harshly, and with that she stormed off to her room. I just stood there shocked for a few moments. We'd fought before, but never over something like this. She has never snapped at me like that, something must really be wrong. I headed off to bed even more worried than before.

The next morning Harley barely spoke to me. I could see she tried to cover the bruise on her cheek with some make up. She apologized for how she yelled at me the night before, but after that she avoided me the rest of the day. That is probably what worried me the most, Harley and me may bicker sometimes, but we never stay mad at eachother.I decided that I needed some back up on this. I decided this was a problem for the older Diaz siblings so I pulled Rachel and Georgie aside. Although neither of them were very happy I was interrupting their morning routines, I knew that they would help me in this.

"What do you want dork? I have to finish getting ready for school." I rolled my eyes, typical Rachel. I wouldn't let her discourage me though.

"Have you guys noticed anything off about Harley recently?" I could tell this interested them now, the Diaz's are very family oriented.

"Not particularly although she has seemed a little scarce recently... " Georgie trailed off I could tell she was really thinking hard about this.

"She's just been spending a lot of time with her new boyfriend, and who can blame her. Look I know this is hard for you guys, but Harley is growing up. She's not a little kid anymore, and that may mean that she might not spend as much time at home. I hang out with my friends all the time and no one seems to care about that." Rachel was making sense. I was telling myself these exact same things, but that still didn't help make me feel any better.

"She coming home late, ignoring curfew. Even worse she came home last night with a bruise on her cheek!" Rachel didn't look as shocked as I had expected her to. Neither did Georgie for that matter.

"We share a room with her don't you think we already know? While I'll admit it's not typical Harley fashion to deliberately break rules, we all know how she gets when she's focused on something else. And as far as the bruise is concerned she told me she fell when she was at Jason's house. Do you have any reason not to trust her?" Georgie nodded in agreement with Rachel, but she looked a little more hesitant. Am I the only one worried about this situation?

"Yes- no- aah I guess I see what you're saying… I guess my mind was just running away with all the possibilities that someone could be hurting Harley-"

"Wait you think she's lying about the bruise? That someone hurt her? Ethan that's serious!" Georgie looked sick at just the thought of this happening. Good.

"Both of you calm down! Like I said, Harley wouldn't lie. Especially not about something so serious. I guess if it will make you two both feel better Georgie and I can try to talk to her tonight. Now if you'll both excuse me I still have to finish getting ready." Rachel got up and left. Georgie looked at me for a moment then left as well. I sighed, at least they would talk to her. There's probably nothing wrong anyways, no need for me to be so worried. So why am I?

I decided that the best thing to do would just be to wait and see what comes from Rachel and Georgie's talk tonight. With that thought I headed off to finish getting myself ready for the day as well. I tried my best to put these crazy thoughts out of my mind.

Harley would never keep something so serious to herself. I know she gets looked over sometimes because she's a middle kid in a huge family, but she knows how much we all love her. Right? Yeah. I banished these thoughts to the back of my mind with one final sentiment; if there really is something going on I will make sure it ends and that the guilty party is dealt with accordingly.


End file.
